Never again
by XxMagicTragedyxX
Summary: Alice didn't like it,but what could she do?Her tiny,frail body resembled a toohpick next to his.Emmmett would only beat her at night,after consuming a large amount of liquor.One day she would find the courage to tell someone.She could die if she didn't.
1. Chapter 1,When it all began

Never again-A Twilight fanfic

The Cullens/Hales were a happy family, that is, until darkness fell. Once the parents and most of the family were asleep, Emmett, the biggest in the family, would be awake in his room.

Chap.1

He crept into her room, took another swig of vodka, walked around her bed and pushed her off the purple bed. She woke almost instantly.

"What?" Alice said, dazed.

"Get up you stupid whore!" He yelled at her

He capped the bottle and threw it at her, it hit the ground with an almost hollow thump.

"Ow!" She squealed

"Shut your mouth, stupid brat!

He started beating her.

Moments later when she could take no more, he grabbed the bottle off the floor and drank the contents.

"Don't think I'm done with you!"

He smacked her in the face with the glass bottle.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this!" he yelled with anger.

He left the room and fell asleep

Alice stood up, using most of her energy, and tears fell down her cheek and mixed with the blood on her cheekbone she wiped it a way and put peroxide on the other cuts.

"I've got to tell someone, it's almost summer, their going to wonder why I'm not wearing a swimsuit or a tank top and shorts. I can't wear a jacket in June" she said wondering aloud.

She changed out of the tear-vodka-and-blood stained clothes and put on new pajamas. She shuffled over to her ipod radio and listened to _The Great Escape_ by Boys like Girls quietly.

She thought about running away, but she couldn't leave Jasper. She walked to her bed a lay down and slept.


	2. Chapter 2 Talk to Me!

Never again

(Twilight own by Stephanie Meyer Batman owned by DC Comics

Chap.2

Hours later after the sun had risen on a bright Saturday morning.

I read my clock.

"8:30".

I walked over to her dresser and put on knee-length shorts and a purple sweater, I walked downstairs to a breakfast of bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

"Good morning ,Honey, sleep well?" her mother, asked cheerfully.

I glanced around the room. He sat in his usual spot at the grand family table.

"I guess so," she said doubtfully.

My mother turned around, and notice the deep gash on her face.

"Honey, what happened to you?" her mother questioned, putting her hand on my face.

"Mom, I'm fine don't worry about it" I said pushing her hand away.

Emmett nodded his head. I ignored him and went to the cabinet to get a plate.

I turned to my mom and asked for a pancake and a piece of bacon. She sat down as Bella, Nessie, and Edward walked in the room.

"Good morning everybody" they said almost in unison.

Edward asked where our father, Carlisle, was that morning. She said he had to go to the hospital early that morning. Rose glided cross the floor in a bright colored sundress. She took a grapefruit from the basket on the counter, and sat down next to Emmett. It made me sick to look at her sitting with him.

After breakfast, Rose and Emmett went out, I didn't really care where. Bella and Edward stayed home and watched cartoons with Nessie on the couch. I wandered back up to my room and read a book, while waiting for Jasper to return home, because he just had to go camping with his friends last night. About an hour later ,I heard Jasper pull up into the driveway. I ran downstairs quickly to greet him with a light kiss on the cheek, I winced when he hugged me tightly around the ribs.

"Hello, my love, how have you been ?" he said sweetly.

"Fine, I guess" I replied.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Well, My Carlisle is at the hospital, Rose and Emmett are out and about, Bella, Edward and Nessie are watching TV, Esme's shopping and I'm right here!" I enthused.

"Alright then." He said.

I led him up to my bedroom. He took of his jacket and t-shirt, and sat down on my bed as I stroked his chest, as we got more intimate, when he tried to take of my sweater, I pulled away, and shook my head. He moved to a large pillow at the top of the bed. I laid down on his bare chest, and closed my eyes. He began to play with my hair. It was 3:30pm before either of us woke up. He put on his shirt and fixed my hair. We both got up and walked down stairs to My mother making sandwiches. We all sat down to eat, I kept my distance from Emmett.

I love Jasper with all my heart and do not wish any of this on him. Later that night,

Jasper and I were laying in my bed, I moved over to him and kissed him all over his bare chest, then again on his perfectly shaped lips. I pushed off my socks and, before I could take of my sweater, I heard Emmett groan ,stand up and open the mini-fridge in his room and start drinking.

*Gasp* "Jasper! Hurry go to your room!" I told him.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Just hurry!" I told him.

I listened to him run down the hall to his room. I pretended to sleep when I heard Emmett open his door. His footsteps thumped loudly down the hall until he got to my room. He pushed me off my bed, yelled at me threw an empty vodka bottle at me and made me bleed, again

**The next night**

"Jasper, come here, babe" I said seductively.

"Mon Chéri ,Mon Amour." He said with a fake heavy accent.

"Ooh La La" I said pulling him in.

He unbuttoned his shirt, I un zipped my jacket, forgetting about the night before. Thank god his eyes were closed or he would have seen my arms. I pushed him away

"Mrpf… What?" He said surprised

"Jasper, I have to tell you something" I said

"What is it ,Amour?" He questioned

I took a deep breath, turn around ,unzipped my jacket, took of my t-shirt, and said

"This is what I needed to tell you."

"Is this why you are always wearing a jacket?"

I fell into a hunched down position and began sobbing on the floor.

He swooped to the floor beside me

"I, uh, How did this happen?" he barely managed to say

I was sobbing too violently to reply. He picked me up and sat me on the bed. A few minutes later he left, I didn't think he was coming back. He strode in to the room with a Batman glass full of water.

"Thanks" I managed to squeak out.

"You need some rest" he told me.

"Ahuhhuh" I sobbed.

**Jasper's POV**

I walked down stairs to talk to Edward

"Hey Ed, Know anything 'bout Alice, she's all battered and bruised and crying a lot lately."

"Okay, well she's probably on her period *giggle* or pregnant!"

"Uh, thanks, I think."

"Hey Bells?"

"Yes, Jazzy?"

"What do you think is wrong with Alice?

"Try to talk to her ,see if she going through some problems, oh and did you know that Esme has a degree in therapy?"

"I will, and really? I didn't know"

"Edward thinks she either pregnant or on her period"

"Yeah, he drank Carlisle's coffee this morning."

"Oh that explains it"

I went back to Alice's room to talk to her.

"Alice, Amour, are awake?"

*light snore*

"I guess not!"

**Alice's POV**

I didn't want to talk to Jasper right now, I wasn't feeling all to well. I would still have to talk to him, though


	3. What are you saying?

Never again

Chapter3

I finally came to my senses; I called Bella up to my room.

"Hey, I see your awake, How are you?"

"Fine, but my body, I um,"

"What is it?"

"Emmett" I said pointing to a cut on my face.

"Emmett, Emmett ,Emmett" I said pointing to different parts of my body

Bella stood there with no movement, she looked like a statue. I asked her if she was Ok.

"What, I mean, why, how, did he do this?

"Emmett, he, would get drunk at night, and come in here, and hit me" I said as I pulled a box out from under my bed.

"What's that?" She asked.

I opened the box carefully" Shards of broken vodka bottles, that he would use to hit me.

"We have to tell Carlisle."

"No" I said, "He told me that if I told anyone he would hurt me, worse, bury me alive."

Bella sat down next to me.

"What about Esme?"

"Fine" I said.

"Esme, could you come here a minute?"

"What is it?

I told my mother about what my adopted brother did to me, as I showed her the box of glass.

"Since when?" she wondered aloud.

"When was the first time Emmett lost his job?

"December" Bella said.

"About halfway into January" I said.

"He's been doing this for 6 months?" she asked," Why didn't you say anything?"

"He threatened to hurt me even more!" I wept.

Bella hugged me as my mother rubbed my shoulder

Later that evening I talked to my mother about the incidents.

"How often would this happen?" she asked

"3 or 4 times a week, unless Jasper was sleeping in my room."

"Around What time of night?"

"About 1 or 2 in the morning "

Before I went to my room after dinner, I talked to Bella outside of Emmett's room

"Bella I don't want you to sleep in my room tonight, sleep with Ed

"But, why not?"

"Because I want to sleep alone, but just for tonight."

"Fine"

Bella crept into my room I followed

I lay on my bed and she lay on the other side leaning against the wall.

Around 2: 30, my door creaked open. I kicked a throw pillow at Bella she woke up.

Emmett walked in.

"Get up skank."

"No."

"What was that?"

"I said 'No'

He took a generous swig of vodka, and threw the bottle at me. I winced.

Bella stood up.

"Emmett, she said no."

"Bella, you know about this? Oh, you are really gonna get it now Alice."

"Emmett, No."

He picked up the bottle and threw it at Bella; the bottle broke and cut her face, the cut bled into her brown hair. Emmett picked up the broken bottle and cornered me. Bella jumped on his back and stole the bottle from him. She held the bottle with poise, and slid a sharp edge across his forehead, He winced with pain. Bella held the bottle as she slid down his back, ripping his shirt.

He turned around quickly, snatching it out of her hand and slithered the bottle down her cheek.

Finally, he left the room, Bella and I nursed our minor cuts and contusions.

"You still need to tell Jasper, Alice you can try to keep this bottled up it won't work you have to tell someone!"

"We are supposed to go swimming this weekend at the lake!" She yelled.

"I know, I had just planned on not swimming" I told her

"Listen, Alice we are going to get through this, even if it means getting hurt" she said pointing to the large cut in her face. She giggled. Though this was clearly not a laughing matter, but in the end I started giggling as well and listened to music all night.

The next morning, breakfast wasn't as bad as before, Emmett didn't glare at me, or least I don't think he did.

"Good morning, Girls" my mother said to us.

"Morning, Mom"

"Now, honey, what did you two do last night?" she said already knowing why we looked like we did.

I looked at Bella, then at Emmett, then back to my mother.

"We went outside and were climbing trees, I fell then Bella slipped down to catch me and we both got hurt, Mom" I lied.

"Oh hello, Girls!" My father said as he entered the kitchen.

Before he could say anything, Bella told him we were climbing trees last night. He believed her.

That day, Nessie went to one of her friend's houses, Emmett went to the gym, Bella, Esme, and I went shopping. Bella and Esme tried on a few swimsuits, I wasn't really paying attention, it all seemed like a montage. While they choose a few suits, I poked around for a few ,the only ones I really like were; a monokini, where the suit is open in the back but looks like a one-piece on the front, a bikini and vintage dress swimsuit. I grabbed the three suits and went to a changing booth.

I walk over to the mirror in the changing room, took a deep breath, and looked in the mirror one last time, I hadn't noticed the bruises allover my body. Some were purple and blue, some were yellow, and most of the cuts were now faded scars. I took a deep breath, and walked out in the bikini.

The department clerk gasped, Bella exhaled slowly, Esme was motionless, and I said nothing, because I had just realized I had just told all these people.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

No answer.

"Um, hello?"

I put my hand on my hip and tapped my foot impatiently. No one said anything.

"Uh, ahem, really?" Esme stuttered.

"Yes, now can I get an answer on the swimsuit?"

"It looks fine, sweetheart" Esme said

The ride home was uncomfortable, they were quiet. I stared out the window, watching the rain fall on a warm June day. We pulled into the driveway as the rain misted down onto cars.

Rose was working on her cherry red convertible, Emmett was fixing the tires on his jeep ,Edward and Jasper were working on Ed's Volvo. Carlisle was in his study, or so they told me.

I walked up to Jasper and gave him a kiss; he took his finger and made a little dot on my nose. I giggled, he grinned. I walked up to my bedroom to put away the suits; my closet was enormous, mostly filled already.

Later that night Jasper was in my room.

"Amour." Jasper stated

"Whoa!" he said as I pulled him down onto my bed.


End file.
